Entente Cordiale
by ShizukonoCata
Summary: Sólo una noche. Una noche al año en que Francis y Arthur demostraban sus sentimientos sin prejuicios, ni restricciones. Una noche para amarse dulcemente. One-shot creado en honor a la Entente Cordiale.


**_¡Hola a todos! ¡Depués de muchos años de oscuridad volví a renacer! Esta vez escribí una historia de Hetalia. Es la primera vez que escribo uno, y encima no me quedó como quería, pero bueh (?) ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!_ :D  
ADVERTENCIA: Ni Hetalia Axis Power ni la imagen me pertenecen. La historia quedó un poco OCC.**

* * *

Francis miró el reloj por décima vez en aquella noche. Se sentía ansioso. Sabía que todavía faltaban unos minutos para que su visita llegue, pero ya tenía todo preparado; la mesa estaba puesta, la comida esperando a ser servida, y el vino descansaba dentro de la hielera. Suspiró, y se reprochó a sí mismo el comportamiento tan poco común en él.

El timbre al fin sonó. Esperó unos segundos antes de abrir, para no parecer emocionado con la llegada de su acompañante. Le miró a los verdes ojos, sonriendo encantadoramente, antes de pronunciar alguna palabra:

- Llegas tarde, mon ami.

- Es culpa tuya y de tus paros, frog - contestó Arthur, pero sin ningún indicio de furia.

Luego del peculiar saludo, Francia dejó a su visita pasar dentro de la vivienda – nada humilde, debería agregar – y le indicó dónde poner el abrigo.

- Como si no hubiera venido miles de veces – dijo Inglaterra ante esto.

- Lo sé, pero hoy es especial – replicó el francés -. Déjame hacer de anfitrión por esta vez.

El de habla inglesa rodó los ojos, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. Francia se dio cuenta de esto, y se acercó a él, rodeándole con los brazos. El otro sólo se dejó hacer. Ese día no habría problema, era especial: sin insultos, sin discusiones, sin tonterías, sin máscaras donde ocultar los sentimientos.

- Estoy deseando esto desde hace un año – comentó el francés, acariciando el rubio cabello tiernamente.

- Me too, wine bastard - contestó, para luego soltar un suspiro.

- ¿Tienes hambre, lapin? La cena esta lista.

Sólo recibió un asentimiento como contestación, pero eso fue suficiente para él. Soltó al inglés, no sin antes depositar un casto beso en sus labios, y se dirigió al comedor. Era una sala muy grande y lujosa; tenía un candelabro de cristal colgando del techo, cuadros en la paredes y una mesa larga con sus sillas a juego en el centro. La vajilla, de fina porcelana y plata, estaba ubicada en una punta, dejando mucho espacio libre. En medio de los dos platos, había un florero con una única rosa, y velas que iluminaban románticamente la estancia.

Arthur se sentó en el que sabía era su lugar, y esperó a que su anfitrión traiga la cena. Un olor exquisito anunció su llegada; langosta, estaba seguro. Comieron animadamente, conversando acerca de tonterías, sin ninguna discusión que rompa la paz que reinaba entre ellos. Al terminar, pasaron al salón a tomar café, – té, en caso del inglés – y a comer el delicioso pastel de manzana que Francis había preparado. Inglaterra amaba el pastel de manzana, sobre todo el del francés, y éste lo sabía.

- ¿Qué tal esta? - preguntó el de pelo más largo.

- Delicioso – contestó Arthur, sonrojándose un poco, y después agregó: - And you know it.

- Si, pero me encanta oírte alabar mi comida – dijo divertido Francis.

- Shut up, frog.

Sus mejillas se colorearon más, algo irresistible para el de habla francesa. Se acercó a él, sentándose en su mismo sillón, y tomó su mentón, logrando que sus ojos se encontrasen.

- Eres absolutamente adorable cuando te sonrojas, mon lapin.

Y lo besó. Esta vez fue un beso más pasional que el otro, pero igualmente cargado de sentimientos que en cualquier otro día no se atreverían a mostrar. El más bajo pasó sus brazos por su cuello, juntando sus cuerpos. El francés no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y pidió permiso para pasar con la lengua, permiso que el otro no dudó en conceder. El beso duró minutos, que para ellos fueron una eternidad demasiado corta. Pero desgraciadamente, las naciones también necesitan respirar, por lo tanto se tuvieron que separar. Esto no significa que se hayan alejado mucho, todo lo contrario, se quedaron mirando los ojos de su amante, sin temor a expresar las emociones ocultaron por 364 días.

Arthur apartó la mirada, con las mejillas mucho más rojas que antes. El francés rió tontamente por lo tierno que le había parecido ese gesto.

- Creo que me tengo que ir ya – comentó el inglés, observando su reloj. - Ya van a ser las dos.

- ¿No te quieres quedar a dormir? - preguntó su interlocutor, sin querer dejarlo partir.

- Tengo trabajo mañana – contestó, mostrando una expresión triste, como diciendo que él tampoco quería marcharse. - I'm sorry.

- Esta bien – suspiró.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada de la residencia. Se notaba en sus expresiones que ninguno quería separarse del otro, pero el deber los llamaba. Francis le abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al inglés.

- Au revoir, Angleterre – saludó Francia. - Hasta el otro año.

- Goodbye, France – devolvió el saludo el de espesas cejas. - Y feliz aniversario de la Entente Cordiale.

El francés quedó observando la figura de su amante alejarse, hasta que ya no hubo rastro de él. Cerró la puerta, sonriendo tristemente. Volvía a la espera. Esa extremadamente larga espera para volver a mostrar sus sentimientos. Una noche al año donde sólo eran ellos dos, sin importar nada más. Una noche que sabía, ambos anhelaban.


End file.
